Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for designating a virtual viewpoint by operating a virtual camera, a control method therefor, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of performing a multi-viewpoint synchronous image capturing operation by installing a plurality of cameras at different positions, and generating a virtual-viewpoint image using a plurality of viewpoint images obtained by the image capturing operation is attracting attention. In the technique of generating a virtual-viewpoint image from a plurality of viewpoint images, it is possible to browse a highlight scene of soccer, basketball, or the like from various angles, and provide the user a greater sense of presence, as compared with a normal image. As a method of designating a virtual viewpoint for generating a virtual-viewpoint image, there is provided a method using a virtual camera. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-68060 describes a technique in which an operator designates a virtual viewpoint by operating a virtual camera with reference to a virtual-viewpoint image viewed from the virtual camera.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-68060, for example, if the current virtual camera is switched to another virtual camera which faces in the opposite direction (for example, on the opposite side with respect to an object), the right and left sides of a virtual-viewpoint image viewed from the operator are reversed. It takes time for the operator to grasp the position and direction of a new virtual-viewpoint image after switching, and the operation of the virtual camera immediately after switching is unwantedly delayed. This poses a problem that it may be difficult to implement a smooth camera work before and after switching the virtual camera.